


Be My Baby

by brooklyn_meyer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Ani cries a lot, Confessions, Drug Use, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Earth, Emotional Anakin Skywalker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I say i put anakin through hell, M/M, No one is a Jedi, Rating: PG13, Some Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, The jedi don't exist, Underage Drinking, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn_meyer/pseuds/brooklyn_meyer
Summary: Anakin knows what it's like to have your heart ripped out of your chest and stopped on. He doesn't know what kissing someone is like, however, it's a good thing Ferus is there.





	1. You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> All the chapters in this book with have a song associated with them. I haven't created a playlist but I will if you guys want me to.

****Song- You Found Me by The Fray****

 

 

It was an off-day anyway. Ferus had already witnessed the chemistry teacher flee from the classroom, phone in hand, and heard her drop some  _colorful_ words. Not to mention the fact that he was almost certain Rex Fett was higher than the Empire-State Building. But now, Ferus sat at the previous, almost deserted, bar. He might have been eighteen, but damn could he hold his liquor. This  _child_ on the other hand, who just walked in, didn't appear to be the same way. His hair was a golden brown, graced with light wavy curls. His eyes were red-rimmed and swollen, but bluer than Ferus thought possible. His tan, sunkissed, skin was dusted in light freckles across the bridge of his nose. The more he looked at him, the more he realized why the boy had come here. His clothes were in disarray, hair tousled, dried tear tracks littered his cheeks. He was wearing black jeans, red converse hightops, and a black Nirvana tee. Ferus looked him up and down as the boy sat down next to him. 

 

 

"Get me the strongest thing you got." he grumbled, holding his head in his hands. 

 

It wasn't until he saw the scar over his right eye that he realized where he knew the kid from. 

 

"You look like hell, man. What happened?" he found himself asking without his brain's permission.

 

The blue-eyed wonder rolled his head to face Ferus.

 

"Ferus?" he murmured, trying to subtly fix his clothes. 

 

"Yeah. Ani, right? From AP Calculus?" Ferus returned.

 

"Anakin, but yeah." came the response.

 

"What happened to you?" he inquired.

 

Anakin snorted, nursing the brown colored drink in his hand. He looked down, sloshed it around in the glass twice before he brought the rim to his red, full lips, and tossed it back.  _He's hella cute. God, what the hell's wrong with me?_

 

When he finished off the glass, Anakin set it down on the table. His face contorted into something between a grimace and a smirk.

 

"Well, wouldn't you like to know." he muttered.

 

"Yeah, I actually would. It seems that when the valedictorian of nearly every class walks into a bar, looks like he's seen some stuff, and chugs down some brandy, there's an interesting situation going on." Ferus replied, a smug smirk settling upon his face. 

 

Anakin didn't seem that amused.

 

"You wouldn't understand," he stated as the bartender replenished the intoxicating drink. 

 

"What, girlfriend break your heart? Crash your car? Fail an exam?" Ferus laughed.

 

"Try my best friend just announced he was dating my other best friend and they are moving away together in a month when school's out." Anakin sarcastically answered.

 

Ferus pursed his lips. He  _knew_ that wasn't the truth. He'd had his fair shares of 'my best friend's moving away' moments, but he never got  _that_ upset over it.

 

"Come now, what's really got you down?" Ferus pressed.

 

Anakin rolled his eyes, chugging another glass of god knows what. 

 

"I told you, man, you wouldn't understand." he bitterly spit out. 

 

"Tell me, don't tell, I don't care- but I'm kinda worried." Ferus admitted. 

 

This seemed to catch the brunette's attention. His blue eyes were glassy, brimming with unshed tears. 

 

"Just- just piss o-ff." he slurred, jabbing a finger in Ferus' direction. 

 

_Oh, now that he's thoroughly wasted, he'll talk._

 

"Are you sure you don't-" Ferus began, cutting himself off after a stray tear rolled down Anakin's cheek. 

 

_I wonder what that tear would taste like. God, what am I thinking?_

 

Ferus put all his willpower into not lifting a hand to wipe his cheek, or just lean in and kiss the tear away. 

 

_That damned tear._

 

"Why are you crying?" Ferus asked as Anakin pulled a twenty from his pocket and slammed it on the table. 

 

" 'm not crying. L've me alone." he continued. 

 

In an attempt to stand, Anakin leaned forward heavily, his breath hot on Ferus' face. Pushing himself to his feet, he stumbled a few steps before muttering a few curses and putting a hand to his head. 

 

"Woah, you okay there?" Ferus wondered, jumping up from his seat and wrapping an arm around Anakin's slim bicep. 

 

Ferus towered over the petite boy, having to decline his head to look him in the eyes. The light caught his tears, manifesting their presence, as the rolled profusely down Anakin's cheeks. 

 

"My mom's....  _dead."_ he stumbled over the words. 

 

Ferus wasn't certain if his face was frozen in shock, but he knew he gasped slightly. 

 

"Jeez, man, I had no clue. I'm really sorry about that." Ferus stated.

 

"Yeah, and now 'm ferever alone. Pshh, best friends er gone, parents er dead- wut's the point anymore?" Anakin choked out. 

 

"God, Anakin. I'm really sorry." Ferus whispered. 

 

After a few, awkwardly silent moments (the air only filled with Anakin's failed attempts to stifle a sob), Ferus interjected. 

 

"You're in no condition to drive, so is there somewhere I could take you? Someone you could stay with?" Ferus asked, not certain of the response he would obtain. 

 

"T's like I said, ferever alone." Anakin cried. 

 

"Come with me, I'll take you back to my apartment." Ferus offered.

 

Seeing the look on Anakin's face, he elaborated. 

 

"I'm eighteen. I moved out of my sister's house a couple months ago now that I have my own place." 

 

"Oh." Anakin choked out. 

 

"We'll have to call a cab though, I left my car." Ferus expressed.

 

Anakin nodded his comprehension. Ferus gave a brief smile, one hand still on Anakin as he grabbed his phone, clicked a few buttons, and announced that the cab would be there any second. 

 

"Come on, we can wait outside." Ferus suggested, giving a gentle tug to Anakin.

 

The other boy followed willingly, stumbling a little on the way. 

 

_He looks so light. Ug, god, I want to just pick him up and hold him._

 

Ferus aggressively shoved the thought aside, sitting down beside Anakin on the bench. 

 

 


	2. Teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already noticed, each chapter is titled after a song. The first one was 'You Found Me' by the Fray, and this one is 'Teenagers' by MCR.

Ferus sat down on the bench, rubbing his sweating palms over his jeans. Anakin stood hesitantly in front of him, his gaze flickering between Ferus and the ground. 

 

"Sit down, Anakin," Ferus stated with a warm smile.

 

The brunette swayed a little on his feet before plummeting down on the seat beside Ferus. Nonchalantly, he admired the other boys clothing. Anakin dawned worn-out black skinny jeans, a black shirt sporting the logo  _My Chemical Romance: Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge_ , and black converse. Ferus determined that black suited Anakin. Waking from his daze, Ferus eyes Anakin's swaying form and the way his face paled several shades. Ferus's eyes widened when Anakin leaned over the edge of the bench and wretched into the grass. Friendly, Ferus swept the sweat-crunched curls from the other's face.

 

"Shh, you just had too much to drink." Ferus cooed as Anakin wiped the back of his hand against his mouth. 

 

Turning back around in the seat, Anakin slumped in defeat. His head lolled from side to side and his eyes were glazed over.  _He only had half a glass, how drunk is he? Jesus, he doesn't hold liquor well._

 

Breaking the pregnant silence, the cab arrived. Ferus left Anakin on the bench as he hopped up and opened the door. Once that was done, he returned his attention to his drunken,  _hot,_ companion. He motioned for Anakin to rise, witness the boy wobble on his feet, and then caught him as he fell forward. Anakin's head landed lightly against Ferus's chest as the boy let out a high-pitched whine.  _He probably has a headache, poor thing._ Half-dragging, half-carrying Anakin, they finally made it into the back of the cab. 

 

"Where to?" the driver, who was smoking a cigarette between his thumb and his index finger, inquired.

 

"Lakeside Appartments," Ferus replied, sliding an arm behind Anakin's back.

 

In his drunken state, Anakin's mind didn't process the fact that he curled into Ferus's side. The elder boy looked on amusingly as Anakin tucked his legs to his chest, settled his hands against his stomach, and pillowed his head against Ferus's chest. Subconsciously, Ferus ran his fingers through Anakin's unruly curls, admiring how soft they felt beneath his fingertips. Anakin was practically purring, nuzzling his head further into Ferus's chest. Anakin appeared to get progressively sicker throughout the ride until he was reduced to a mess of whimpers and acute whines. Once they arrived at the apartment, Ferus opened the door with his free hand. Gently sliding away from Anakin, he stepped out first. Ferus then pulled Anakin from the cab and slipped an arm under his knees and the other under his back. Easily, Ferus pulled Anakin to his chest. He was met with little resistance, but a startled yelp from Anakin before he resumed letting his head fall against Ferus's chest. 

 

The journey to the room wasn't long. Ferus had opened the door with his foot (he really needs to remember to lock the door next time) and stepped foot into his bedroom. Gentle, making certain not to wake him, Ferus laid Anakin on the bed. The boy was limp in his arms, resting bonelessly on the bed. Maneuvering the boy just a tad, Ferus had successfully settled him beneath the blankets and his head on the pillows. Out of respect, Ferus grabbed the extra blanket and trekked outside to the couch. Flopping onto his back, Ferus brought up the mental image of Anakin curled up in bed.  _His lips, full and red, softly parted. His breaths even but shallow. The errant curl that fell over his left eye. His delicate, fine, features, well-tanned skin, and sharp cheekbones. The way his long, almost feminine, eyelashes dusted his cheeks littered with light freckles over the bridge of his nose._

 

Ferus fell asleep to those thoughts. He awoke at four in the morning when a heavily hungover Anakin stumbled from the bedroom. 

 

"Bathroom..." he choked out, his cheeks flushed as he gagged. 

 

Ferus threw off the blanket, rushing towards him and leading him to the bathroom. Flicking on the lights, he kneeled beside Anakin as he heaved into the toilet. Once finished, Anakin looked at Ferus with pleading eyes. The boy wiped his mouth with toilet paper and flushed before shakily clambering to his feet. 

 

"I'm sorry," Anakin croaked out, his voice going up an octave towards the end. 

 

Ferus gently placed his arms around Anakin's petite waist, pulling him into a warm embrace.

 

"I've got you. Let's get you off to bed, eh?" Ferus chuckled.

 

Anakin nodded against his chest, breathing in Ferus's scent all the while. The smaller boy's head barely reached Ferus's chin. Turning his head down, he got a whiff of Anakin's hair.  _Mango._ Pulling Anakin to the side, Ferus walked him back into the bedroom. 

 

"You're really amiable, you know." Anakin blurted in a voice barely above a whisper as he reclined on the bed.

 

"Really?" Ferus laughed.

 

"Yeah, and your eyes are the perfect shade of green. The combination of black hair and green eyes has always been a favorite of mine- sorry." Anakin continued.

 

Ferus's eager smile spread more as Anakin bashfully turned his flushed face away.

 

"You know," Ferus commented, "I typically fall for blondes, but I'm kind of digging the brown halo of curls and deep, blue eyes." 

 

He heard Anakin's breath catch in his throat as his eyes flickered to Ferus and then back to his hands in his lap. 

 

"And you have large biceps," Anakin added, cocking his head to the side.

 

"You have the most expressive eyes and the most adorable nose." Ferus played along. 

 

After a long pause, Ferus turned to leave but he was stopped when Anakin grabbed his hand.

 

"I wouldn't mind if you stayed," he whispered. 

 

 


	3. Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #firstkiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Heat of the Moment by Asia

_"I wouldn't mind if you stayed,"_ Had he heard that right? It sounded like Anakin was  _begging_ him to stay, to spoon him and cuddle with him.

 

"Whatever you want, though I'm sure you're still drunk off your ass." Ferus chided with an undertone of laughter.

 

Anakin blushed furiously. If he cheeks got any hotter, you'd be able to cook an egg on them. Turning away embarrassed, he scooted to the left, allowing room for Ferus to join him. Ferus shrugged his shirt off, a smug smile taking up residence on his face. The older, and far more muscular, boy slide swiftly beneath the sheets. Ferus couldn't help but stare at Anakin's plush,  _soft,_ lips. He wondered what they would look like all red and swollen. Propping himself up on his eyebrow, he turned on his side to face Anakin. There was no imagining the way the boy's eyes slide over his chest and arms.

 

"Holy shit..." Anakin breathed out, getting caught up in the moment.

 

"Like what you see?" Ferus retorted playfully.

 

"H-how? I could work out forever and never look like  _this."_ Anakin stated in awe.

 

The smirk only continued to spread as Anakin reached out a hesitant hand. Said hand took purchase of his bicep, squeezing gently then staring him in the eyes. He knew his mouth hung open wide at the sheen, precise beauty that was Ferus's body. The planes and panels of his chest were phenomenally designed. Ferus sported at least a four-pack, his pectoral muscles well defined like the rest of his smooth chest. Anakin idly wondered what he would look like with this body. He had always been on the petite side, but this simply wasn't fair. All the muscle he had came from playing Fortnite and riding his bike from place to place (driving's scary, okay?). The blush spread from his cheeks to across the bridge of his nose, and up to his ears. 

 

"I don't have anything else to do, so working out just became a... thing," Ferus answered.

 

"Dammmmn..." Anakin drawled out. 

 

Now Ferus knew for certain his feels were reciprocated. The way Anakin ogled his body and his face flushed scarlet, it was quite obvious. Cautiously, and to give Anakin plenty of time to deny the touch, Ferus cupped Anakin's cheek. Anakin cast his gaze downward momentarily before fluttering back to Ferus. 

 

"You like that, don't you?" Ferus teased.

 

Anakin was certain you could cook an egg on his cheeks now. 

 

"Yeah..." he trailed off, uncertain of how to tell Ferus he  _really_ wanted him to kiss him.

 

Oh, Ferus could read minds- or maybe it was instincts. Gently, he pressed his lips against Anakin's. The younger boy slammed his eyes closed, trying desperately to savor the moment. Slowly, he moved his lips against Ferus's. The black-haired boy tilted his head to the side a tad for a better angle. He pushed off of his elbow, sitting up in the bed but never breaking the contact between their lips. Anakin did the same, his hands sinking into Ferus's short hair as he felt himself being pulled closer. Ferus brought his hands to rest on Anakin's hip as the boy inched into his lap. Deepening the kiss, Ferus allowed his tongue to trace Anakin's bottom lip. The younger gasped at the sensation. He'd never kissed anyone before, and certainly not like  _this._ Slowly, Ferus eased his tongue into Anakin's mouth. The kiss became heated but still remained fragile and delicate. When they broke for air, Anakin was panted wildly. He'd imaged several times before what kissing someone had felt like, but he'd never known it would feel like that. He'd imagined it to be rushed- a heat of the moment kind- or perhaps hard and rough. No, this was nothing like he anticipated. This was the intricate sensation of soft lips on courser ones; the transfer of heat and the dainty exchange of liplock.

 

Anakin curled into Ferus's lap, thoroughly exhausted now. He pillowed his cheek on top Ferus's shoulder. Ferus caressed Anakin's spine with the tips of his fingers. Lovingly, he pulled the sheets around Anakin's slight form and settled beneath the blanket, pulling Anakin with him. Their feet tangled together in sleep as Anakin sprawled across Ferus's strong chest. They met the realm of sleep relatively the same time- each in a blissful slumber.

 


End file.
